Solace Academy
by Final Heir
Summary: Welcome to Solace Academy! A school where anyone can come and learn anything and everything that they need to know as a Pokemon Trainer! Open to OC's, welcoming new students and accepting admission of new teachers!
1. AN: Welcome to Solace Academy!

_Good day everyone! And Welcome to Solace Academy! Here, we teach you the aspects of being a Pokémon trainer, as well as all of the other goals in life that young trainers aspire for!_

_We have a wonderful curriculum for you to attend! Now while all students will be required to attend a Physical Education and a General Knowledge class, they'll also have a choice in Classes around Pokémon Battling, Pokémon Coordinators, Pokémon Researchers, Pokémon Designers, Pokémon Ranger Training and anything else there is to being a Pokémon Trainer!_

_We hope that you'll learn a lot in your time here with us!_

_**Alright everyone! That's a basic welcoming, now for the important stuff. I'll begin with the Classes. And by that, I mean the students positioning.**_

_After class evaluations, students are sorted into three class groupings._

_Class Group 1: The student's main color is RED and is symbolized by a Hawk. These are students who're still fresh to being a trainer or have been sorted here because of the skills that they must improve on. They're often seen as the new and week trainers by the higher classes_

_Class Group 2: The student's main color is GREEN and is symbolized by a Bull. These are average level students who have great promise, but still need to improve their abilities. These students are looked up on by the RED class and are pushed forward by the BLUE class. These are often seen as the experienced trainers and well started new trainers_

_Class Group 3: The student's main color is BLUE and is symbolized by a Panther. These students are of a high selection; their skills are great and need little improvement, only refinement. These students are often looked up on by the RED and GREEN classes, but their also despised because of how some of them have a high standing self-righteous nature. These trainers are usually the greatly experienced or the trainers that were bought into the school for a near perfect start._

_**Alright with that done, let's get the needed students and teachers. But know this, I'm also supplying 5 of each of the student classes as important characters as well as a teacher for everything. I will also post the standing each week, so keep up with what can still be chosen! And another thing, don't all jump for an advanced class, just because you're in a lower class, it doesn't mean that you're a poor trainer.**_

_**RED Class:**_

_**1.**_

_**2.**_

_**3.**_

_**4.**_

_**5.**_

_**6.**_

_**GREEN Class:**_

_**1.**_

_**2.**_

_**3.**_

_**4.**_

_**5.**_

_**6.**_

_**BLUE Class:**_

_**1.**_

_**2.**_

_**3.**_

_**4.**_

_**5.**_

_**6.**_

_**Teachers:**_

_**General Knowledge:**_

_**Physical Education:**_

_**Pokémon Battles:**_

_**Pokémon Coordination:**_

_**Pokémon Rangers:**_

_**Art and Design:**_

_**Pokémon Research:**_

_**Pokémon History:**_

_**Pokémon Connoisseur:**_

_**Pokémon Breeder:**_

_**Pokémon Trackers:**_

_**Pokémon Health:**_

_**Pokémon Herbalist:**_

_**These are all of the teachers that I need, so it'll be awhile before I get them all. Now let's put in some extra people who I'll need.**_

_**Janitor (Security Guard):**_

_**Nurse:**_

_**Cook:**_

_**Chancellor:**_

_**Grounds Keeper:**_

_**These 5 people can all be done with the Teacher OC form. And now it's time for the forms!**_

_**Students:**_

_**Name: **__(First and Last)_

_**Age: **__(Ages from 10 to 16)_

_**Gender: **__(Boy or Girl)_

_**Hometown: **__(Region, Name. Any region, even Fan Made, for Fan Made, please describe in GREAT detail)_

_**Birthday: **__(This story takes place in the year 2040, so to find the birth year, just subtract the desired age from 2040)_

_**Hair Color: **__(Please include hair style as well)_

_**Eye Color: **__(Try and give a little detail to the color)_

_**Physical Appearance: **__(Height, Weight, Physical differences: scars, birthmarks, etc.)_

_**Clothing: **__(Please give what they'll be wearing while Class is out of session. Include day wear, swim wear, winter wear, and night wear)_

_**Uniform: **__(Basic uniform will be worn on the second day, first if willing to, onward until the end of the third week. Afterwards, personal uniforms are allowed, but each must in cooperate most of the original uniform in some way.)_

_**Male 1: **__Black and Class colored long sleeved coat, white short sleeved undershirt, Black slacks, white socks, black slip on shoes, Class colored necktie with school badge in the center_

_**Male 2: **__White and Class colored long sleeved coat, black short sleeved undershirt, White slacks, white socks, white slip on shoes, Class colored necktie with school badge in the center_

_**Female 1: **__Black and Class colored long sleeved coat, White tank top, White skirt that covers to the middle of the thighs, knee length white socks, black slip on shoes, Class colored necktie with school badge in the center_

_**Female 2: **__White and Class colored long Sleeved coat, black tank top, black skirt that covers to the middle of the thighs, knee length white socks, white slip on shoes, Class colored necktie with school badge in the center_

_**Pokémon:**__ (For students aged 10 to 12, please give up to 2 Pokémon. For students aged 12 to 14, please give up to 4 Pokémon. For students aged 14 or higher, please give up to 6 Pokémon. I also want to know their history with the student, their nature, and their move set. Keep low leveled Pokémon to the younger students (Aged 10 to 13) and the stronger Pokémon to older students (Aged 13 and up).)_

_**Goals: **__(What are they aiming to be? What is their goal in life? Why have they come to the Academy?)_

_**Class: **__(What classes will they be attending? Physical Education and General Knowledge are required, any other classes (Battle Mechanics, Coordination, Art classes, History, Research, Ranger Training) are optional. At least 2 classes (Excluding PE and GK) are required.)_

_**Talents: **__(Tell me what they can do, medicine, art, sports, whatever you feel like making them good at. Just no Jack of all Trades, I don't want people who're good at everything.)_

_**Crush: **__(Please give good detail on what you're looking for on who you have in mind. I need a bit of romance, and I don't want to be the one who makes all of it. So PLEASE, give me some information on any possible things that I can use)_

_**Family: **__(Please give some information on each family member. This includes their physical appearance, their own history, and any Pokémon that they have on them.)_

_**History: **__(Please give GREAT detail on which they are. Nothing too short or half assed)_

_**And now for the other form,**_

_**Teachers (Other employees):**_

_**Name: **__(First and Last)_

_**Age: **__(Ages 21 and up)_

_**Gender: **__(Boy or Girl)_

_**Hometown: **__(Region, Name. Any region, even Fan Made, for Fan Made, please describe in GREAT detail)_

_**Birthday: **__(This story takes place in the year 2040, so to find the birth year, just subtract the desired age from 2040)_

_**Hair Color: **__(Please include hair style as well)_

_**Eye Color: **__(Try and give a little detail to the color)_

_**Physical Appearance: **__(Height, Weight, Physical differences: scars, birthmarks, etc.)_

_**Clothing: **__(Please give what they'll be wearing while Class is out of session. Include day wear, swim wear, winter wear, and night wear. This will also be used for time during class, so keep it appropriate.)_

_**Pokémon:**__ (Please give up to 6 Pokémon, keep it reasonable, and please give history with owner, nature, and move set)_

_**Class: **__(What class do they teach/do at the school?)_

_**Talents: **__(Tell me what they can do, medicine, art, sports, whatever you feel like making them good at. Just no Jack of all Trades, I don't want people who're good at everything.)_

_**Family: **__(Please give some information on each family member. This includes their physical appearance, their own history, and any Pokémon that they have on them.)_

_**History: **__(Please give GREAT detail on who they are. Nothing too short or half assed)_

_**Alright everyone, those are the forms, and I'm looking forward to seeing many new faces and even some old ones! So for now, this is Final Heir signing off, so send in those Students and Teachers!**_


	2. AN: OC Deadline & Author's OC's

_**Good day everyone! As you all must know, Solace Academy has grown quite popular in such a short amount of time, honestly I'm amazed! I figured that it'd take at least a few weaks before I got the story off the rocks and out to sea! But I thinkg that we're getting ready to start by next week! If not sooner! But awing at the stories popularity is not why I'm here, I am here to inform you about the OC submission progress as well as lay down the submission dead line for thos stragelers.**_

_**Now before I begin, I'm going to say that I have increased the class limit to 9, while I have also added a new class! Requested be the reader 'a red penguin', a music and dance class has been added with his teacher OC as the teacher. So now let's list out who's in what class so far! Starting with RED!**_

_**RED**_

_1. Kari Damon_

_2. Phoenix Goldmarks_

_3. Daria Normandy_

_4. Jun Kirman_

_5. Meg Brite_

_6. Aaron "Aero" Glider_

_7._

_8._

_9._

_**GREEN**_

_1. Hikari Sheard_

_2. Tawny Normandy_

_3. Yyui Chance (Yu-eh-i)_

_4. Rachel Lanai_

_5. Eleanor Morris_

_6. Morgan Adams_

_7. Robin Archer_

_8. Karina Halle_

_9._

_**BLUE**_

_1. Brett Kuso_

_2. Robert Newport_

_3. Solara Mayfair_

_4. Yuri Ayazawa_

_5. Katsumi Ayazawa_

_6. TJ Young_

_7. Nathanial "Nat" St. James_

_8. Chris Leaf_

_9. Shay River_

_**Alright, as you can see there are still slots, now a heads up, I know that I said that I'd hold a slot for some of you, but now I'm saying to get your OC's in quickly, because I'm only holding your slot until the Saturday after next. It may seem like you have a whole week, but my memory fails me after awhile, so I'd take the advice and finish up your OC's. Now let's see the teachers and employees that have made the cut.**_

_**Teachers**_

_Kyrox Fyre Morte - Battle Mechanics_

_Damon Claiborne - Pokémon Tracker_

_Mia Young - Music & Dance_

_Trent Greene - History_

_Marcellus Swiverland - PE_

_Mikan Summers - Pokémon Breeder_

_Pokémon Health:_

_Pokémon Coordination:_

_Art & Design:_

_Pokémon Herbalist:_

_Pokémon Ranger:_

_Pokémon Connoisseur:_

_Pokémon Research:_

_General Knowledge:_

_**Employees**_

_Nick Sheard - Cook_

_Micha Lynn (My - ka) - Nurse_

_Janitor (Security Guard):_

_Grounds Keeper:_

_Chancellor:_

_**While the student submission is closing up rather fast, the teachers are is still open. Now to wrap this up, I'm going to show you the 9 OC's that I have made for this story. These 9 will be the important classmates that your students will be making friends with, along with all the other random students that I end up throwing in. I'll do the REDs first, the GREENs second, and the BLUEs last. You're also able to select these characters as a possible crush for your character, but I have my own plan, so don't be disappointed if your character ends up getting shot down! Now let's get things going!**_

_**RED**_

_Name: Kylee Reed_

_Age: 10_

_Gender: Female_

_Hometown: Star Shine Village, Solace_

_Birthday: July 5th, 2030_

_Hair Color: Waist length wavy silver hair, will usually lie flat, but will be tied into a ponytail or a braid during special occasions._

_Eye Color: Calm and Caring Violet eyes, they will occasionally shine a Blue-Violet or a Red-Violet color._

_Physical Appearance: 4'10", 110 lbs, fragile petite figure, heart shaped birthmark on her left shoulder._

_Clothing_

_-Day: A large white long sleeved turtle neck top, light blue pants, white slip on shoes_

_-Swim: A white one piece_

_-Winter: A white long sleeved turtle neck sweater, a pink and white snow jacket, white mittens, a black pair of snow pants, and a white pair of snow boots._

_-Night: A black and white pajama top and bottoms._

_Uniform: Female 2 (I'll show any changes when the time comes)_

_Pokémon:_

_-Flamolf: Male, Brave, knows the moves: Ember, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Dark Sparks_

_-Chibirisu: Female, Adventurous, knows the moves: Spark, Charge, Discharge, Tackle_

_Goal: To become a great trainer like her ancestors had been_

_Class (RED):_

_-Battle Mechanics_

_-History_

_-Art_

_-Pokémon Breeding_

_Talents: Kylee has a decent cooking talent that she learned that she had when she had to take care of her family, Kylee also has a unique ability to connect with a Pokémon on a level equal to their own souls, going that deep does wear her out though, Kylee also has a decent talent with the arts, but it's mainly with drawing and painting._

_Crush: Kylee looks for someone to care for and protect her through whatever she may face. She isn't really picky on looks or how they appear to others because she goes off of what her hearts tells her about them._

_Family:_

_-Mother: Natasha Reed_

_-Father: Alexander Reed_

_-Older Brother: Nathanial Reed_

_-Little Sister: Tina Reed_

_(I'm with holding certain pieces of information because they'll come out over time in the story. Just as I'll with hold information if someone asks me about one of your OC's)_

_Personality (I'm so sorry that I forgot to include this requirement in the OC forms, so please, if you didn't put in your OC's personality, and then please do): Kylee is a happy, kind, and caring girl. She wants nothing more in life than to be able to help people and make friends with others. She has a strong soft spot for baby Pokémon. Kylee can also be very persistent and worrisome, so if she thinks somethings wrong and gets worried, then she's going to find out everything, no matter what it takes. She also isn't one to hold a grudge, but her heart has been called fragile and is thought to be 'broken' rather easily if it's being done by someone that she really cares about._

_History: Kylee comes from a rather simple family. In present times they're nothing but a simple family, but in ancient times they have a long standing history of great warriors and shrine maidens. Kylee has always had a fationation with her family's past, and it all really sparked up when a man in his mid 30's and his wife came to the family while the gril was young and told the family of Kylee's selection as a Crystal Shrine Maiden. Kylee was confused and interested while her parents were happy and worried. After the two took their leave, Kylee began asking many questions, most of which she herself had to find answers for. Now at Solace Academy, and determined that she'll follow in her ancestor's foot steps as a great Pokémon Trainer while also learning of her duty as a Crystal Shrine Maiden, Kylee lives her life looking forward to what's ahead of her._

_Name: Jaden Sai_

_Age: 12_

_Gender: Male_

_Hometown: Heart Town, Solace_

_Birthday: June 21st, 2028_

_Hair Color: Short spiky brunette hair, it looks to slowly turn black as it goes down to the tips_

_Eye Color: Soft and energetic chocolate brown color_

_Physical Appearance: 5'9", 140 lbs, lively skin color, a slightly developed muscle structure showing_

_Clothing:_

_-Day: A black long sleeved jacket with a red inner lining, a red short sleeved shirt, a dark blue pair of pants, a black and red pair of running shoes_

_-Swim: A black pair of swimming trunks with a white lotus on the left leg_

_-Winter: A black and red winter coat, a red long sleeved shirt, a black pair of snow pants, and a black and red pair of snow boots_

_-Night: A red tank top and a black pair of shorts._

_Uniform: Male 1_

_Pokémon:_

_-Embolf: Male, Cocky nature, knows the moves: Ember, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, And Wild Rush_

_-Flamolf: Female, Caring nature, knows the moves: Ember, Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Dark Sparks_

_Goal: Jaden's number one goal is to become one of the world's best Pokémon trainers ever!_

_Class (RED):_

_- Battle Mechanics_

_- Pokémon Health_

_- Herbology_

_Talents: Jaden has developed a rather good sense of direction in his times of travel, as well as his good sense of battle strategy._

_Crush: Jaden looks for a kind and adventurous girl who really cares for Pokémon and other people. He doesn't really have a dislike for certain people, just snobs and people who put themselves above others._

_Family:_

_- Mother: Maria Sai_

_- Aunt: Jackie Sai_

_- Little Sister: Aliea Sai_

_- Adopted Cousin: Lucy Sai_

_Personality: Jaden is a kind hearted, and rather hyper active person. Growing up around mostly women he has a good sense of how to treat a girl, but he's still a hopeless romantic and usually ends up babling when he's trying to talk to a girl that he likes. Jaden has a caring heart for those who have been mistreated or wronged and will on occasion take it upon himself to write the wrong, no matter the risk to himself. Jaden has a strong dislike for people who abandon others and for those who see themselves as someone superior when they're actually just a normal person._

_History: Jaden comes from a rather scratchy family. Jaden's father left him when he was still very young, but the memory didn't leave until after his little sister Aliea was born 9 monthes after his father left. With his mother depressed, Jaden's aunt and his father's sister came to stay with them with her newly adopted daughter Lucy. This left Jaden living with a little girl, a girl older than him, and two full grown women. He was greatly happy to be able to leave for Monoko and start his journey, but when he got there he got a call and heard that his mother was falling ill. Torn between continuing his journey with his two Pokemon and going back to help his mother, Jaden took the latter and went back home. It's been two years sense he postponed his journey and his mother is still ill, but she's recovering. When Jaden heard of Solace Academy, he figured that he'd get a chance to attend and still be close to home so that he could help his mother whenever he could._

_Name: Nia Kia_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Hometown: Magis Village, Imperial Solace_

_Birthday: April 4th, 2024_

_Hair Color: Wavy brunette hair that reaches down to her ankles. It will occasionally be tied into a ponytail with a bun located at the tie. Her hair also always seems to have a messy look to it._

_Eye Color: a soft and lazy blue-green color_

_Physical Appearance: 5'10", 120 lbs, VERY attractive, very flexible, multi-jointed in her arms and legs, pale and fabulously fair skin, a near perfectly developed body_

_Clothing:_

_-Day: A pale rose colored Karate robe with sleeves that pass her hands by a whole hand length if not a little more, a tight black long sleeved turtle neck undershirt, a tight pair of black pants, a white pair of ankle socks, a black pair of slip on karate shoes_

_-Swim: Black Bikini_

_-Winter: A black winter coat with extended sleeves like her Karate robe, a white pair of snow pants, a black pair of boots_

_-Night: White silk bra and panties_

_Uniform: Custom Female 1: In short, it's just her normal clothes, but she just replaces the Karate robe with her special school jacket. The jacket is just like a normal Female 1 school uniform jack, but it's usually left open from the middle of the coat up and it has extended sleeves. She also has the white dress top on but it's worn with an informal manner._

_Pokémon:_

_-Lucario: Male, Quiet Nature, knows the moves: Force Palm, Aura Sphere, Focus Blast, and Aura Stance_

_-Medicham: Female, Calm Nature, knows the moves: Psychic, Force Palm, Detect, and High Jump Kick_

_-Mienshao: Female, Tired Nature, knows the moves: Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Close Combat, Gymnastic_

_-Milotic: Female, Brave Nature, knows the moves: Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Hydro Pump, and Crystal Casscade_

_-Gorebyss: Female, Cocky Nature, knows the moves: Water Gun, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, and Torpedo_

_Class (RED):_

_- Dance & Music_

_- Pokemon Connoisseur_

_- History_

_- Herbology_

_Talents: Being really flexable and multi-jointed, Nia is very good at dance, gymnastics, and especially Martial Artes. She has a wonderful singing voice and an odd connection to the world around her._

_Crush: Nia was never one to look for the love of her life. She has been known as a major flirt towards men and even a few women that peek her interest. She does however secretly looks for a special someone who understands her for whom she really is and can accept the choices that she makes, whether they're good or bad._

_Family:_

_- Mother: Kitty Kia_

_- Father: Samuel Kia_

_Personality: Nia is the definition of slacker. Whenever she finds the chance, she'll take the opportunity to sleep. Nia has also been one to walk around like she's drunk or half asleep. Nia also has a very odd tendency to act like a pervert, but it's only towards men who she knows that she can manipulate, and oddly enough, to women that she really has an interest in. No one knows why she does it, but they just decide to ignore it until it gets way out of hand. Nia can also be very protective of those that she holds close, this is one of the few times that she brings out her agression and tension. Nia also has a tendency to ignore people and make fun of them behind their back, but it's always just done playfully._

_History: Believe it or not, Nia is one of the most senior students at the academy, but we'll get to that in a bit. Nia was never as down to earth as she is now, she was always excited and energetic. Her family was simple and quiet in the village. Her mother ran a small school while her father taught martial artes as a hobby. Nia learned everything she could from those two. About two years before she turned ten, a man arrived at her village and told Nia's family that she had been chosen to become a Cystal Shrine Maiden. Nia was confused as hell, but her parents were hesitant. They had wished for this to happen, but they knew the cost of the proclemation that had been targeted at their daughter. They didn't want to just give their child up, so after giving her a Riolu egg, they left Nia in a forest in the main Solace Region area with a message. 'Run, if anyone comes looking for you and calls you a shrine maiden then run.' Nia did this for two years before finding the academy. While in the academy grounds no one could get near her, and she saw the school as a paradice, so she decided to milk being there for as long as possible. So after entering the school when she was ten, she deliberately failed her final exams so that she could stay and not have to wait a whole year before being able to re-attend to school. This has made Nia the most senior student ever, and every single teacher, excluding the new ones, knows about her and why she's here. On several occasions, the staff tried to have her removed, but the Chancellor blocked their attempts by making her an offer: 'You can stay at the school as long as you wish, but on two conditions. One, during the times that there is a long break or class is not in session, you must do some form of work to benefit the school. And two, when you turn 18, you will be given an offer to work for the school, if you don't accept it, then you must leave the grounds.' It was easy to see that Nia accepted both offers in a heartbeat. So for the next two years, she stays there as a paid student, and then a prolonged help. Nia feels like she has a new home. Nia has maintained her position in the RED class throughout her stay, even though her abilities equal to that of a top class BLUE._

_**GREEN**_

_Name: Trent Scout_

_Age: 12_

_Gender: Male_

_Birthday: March 30th, 2028_

_Hair Color: Short flat spiky black hair, a touch of a Forrest green color can be seen around the roots and the tips._

_Eye Color: an intelegent and calm green color_

_Physical Appearance: 5'5", 130 lbs, a pale skin tone, a thin physical figure_

_Clothing:_

_- Day: A dark green short sleeved shirt, a black long sleeved under shirt, a dark blue pair of pants, a black and green pair of shoes, black framed glasses_

_- Swim: A black and green pair of swim trunks_

_- Winter: A dark green winter jacket, a green scarf, a black pair of snow pants, a black and green pair of snow boots_

_- Night: a green tank top and a black pair of shorts_

_Uniform: Male 1_

_Pokémon:_

_-Servine: Female, Noble Nature, knows the moves: Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Quick Attack, and Bullet Seed_

_-Ralts: Male, Calm Nature, knows the moves: Psychic, Return, Magical Leaf, and Teleport_

_-Breloom: Male, Rebelious Nature, knows the moves: Bullet Seed, Energy Ball, Focus Blast, Focus Energy_

_Goal: Trent's main goal is to be a great Pokémon Researcher and a master Herbologist_

_Class (GREEN):_

_-Pokémon Research_

_-History_

_-Herbology_

_Talents: Trent has a decent way with herbs and plants, he knows his way around Pokémon Training and the different aspects of it, and Trent also has a decent way of gathering information._

_Crush: Trent is a bit of a hopless romantic, but he has eyes for a girl who's kind and caring to other people and Pokémon. He doesn't really have any specifics for their figure, but he has this notion that he'll know her when her see ser._

_Family:_

_-Mother: Mallisa Scout_

_-Father: Joseph Scout_

_-Older Sister: Sheila Scout_

_Personality: Trent is an intelegent and kind hearted person. He always seems to know what he needs to know before he needs to know it. Tent is always trying to make new friends, but he always ends up talking too much or he uses big words that people don't know or understand. Trent really cares about nature, so he seems to get sick whenever he's in a huge city that lacks a harmony with nature. Trent will also slip up and do rather stupid things on rare occasions._

_History: Trent comes from a small town that's shrouded in a thick Forrest. His family owns a huge Green House that he worked at as a child. While working there and with him just being in the town itself, Trent picked up his love for Herbology and for Pokémon. This made him want to continue studying plants and to even learn more about Pokémon. In Trent's life time, he never left Forrest Town, so he was a little hesitant about leaving to explore the world. When he learned about Solace Academy, he decided that going there would be the best first step before exploring the world._

_Name: Keeda Sea_

_Age: 12_

_Gender: Female_

_Hometown: Ore Town, Solace_

_Birthday: Februrary 28th, 2028_

_Hair Color: Shoulder length straight shiny dark grey hair_

_Eye Color: Blue eyes with a soft, timid and distant look_

_Physical Appearance: 5', 120 lbs, pale skin, petite figure_

_Clothing:_

_-Day: A white long sleeved top, a dark blue pair of leggings, a black skirtthat covers to just above her knees, a white pair of slip on shoes, and black frameless glasses_

_-Swim: a white one piece_

_-Winter: a thick grey winter coat, a violet long sleeved top, a white pair of snow pants, and a black pair of snow boots_

_-Night: a violet night gown_

_Uniform: Female 1_

_Pokémon:_

_-Cyndaquil: Male, Timid Nature, knows the moves: Swift, Ember, Flame Wheel, and Smokescreen_

_-Roggenrola: Male, Agressive Nature, knows the moves: Flash Cannon, Rock Smash, Strength, Sandstorm_

_Goal: Keeda wants to be able to become a top class researcher and to be able to get over her timid nature._

_Class (GREEN):_

_-Pokémon Research_

_-Herbology_

_-Pokémon Health_

_-History_

_Talents: Keeda has an incredible memory and she is a very quick learner._

_Family:_

_-Mother: Trisha Sea_

_-Father: Cole Sea_

_-Little Brother: Donny Sea_

_Personality: Keeda was always a distant and timid girl, so she's very hesitant towards next to everything. Surprisingly she was even distant to her own family. She loves them and anyone that cares for her deeply, but she's always scared as to what might happen so she tries to keep distant. She's always loved nature and especially stones, so she has a great dislike for anyone that tries to harm nature and its life._

_History: Keeda was born in a quiet and isolated town called Ore Town. The town is located deep within a cave and is surrounded by different minerals that are constantly being mined and studied within the town. Keeda is the daughter of a scientist (her father) and a Pokémon Center Nurses Aid (her mother). Keeda would on occasion help her father with studying the rocks, but she'd usually do anything real major when she could do it alone. Keeda found her interest in rocks and stones by this method, so when she heard about Solace Academy she decided that she could attend to learn more research topics while also conquring her timid nature._

_Name: Maxwell "Maxie" Power_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Hometown: Evern Town, Solace_

_Birthday: August 20th, 2024_

_Hair Color: Flat spiky shoulder length dark blue hair_

_Eye Color: Stern and intelegent yellow eyes_

_Physical Appearance: 6'2", 165 lbs, pale skin, a seemingly thin figure_

_Clothing:_

_-Day: a black long sleeved dress top that usually has it's sleeves rolled up, a dark blue pair of pants, and a black and white pair of shoes_

_-Swim: a white pair of swim trunks_

_-Winter: a black leather coat, a dark red long sleeved sweater under the coat, a dark blue pair of snow pants, a black pair of boots_

_-Night: a white tank top and a black pair of pants_

_Uniform: Male 2_

_Pokémon:_

_-Alakazam: Male, Quiet Nature, knows the moves: Psychic, Teleport, Confusion, and Ice Punch_

_-Espeon: Female, Loyal Nature, knows the moves: Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Psychic, and Psyshock_

_-Gardevoir: Female, Loyal Nature, knows the moves: Thunderbolt, Psychic, Magical Leaf, Protect_

_-Metang: Agressive Nature, knows the moves: Psychic, Hammer Arm, Bullet Punch, Hyper Beam_

_-Gothitelle: Female, Loyal Nature, knows the moves: Psychic, Dark Pulse, Hypnosis, Trance_

_-Psylem: Destructive Nature, knows the moves: Psychic, Psy Storm, Duplicate, Totem_

_Class (GREEN):_

_-History_

_-Herbology_

_-Pokémon Research_

_-Pokémon Health_

_Talent: Maxie has been known as a literal text book; he has a great memory and can quote just about anything perfectly._

_Crush: Maxie doesn't have a place for love, but he does have an interest for those with a great intelegence_

_Family:_

_-Mother: Stacia Power_

_-Father: Kallyn Power_

_Personality: Maxie may have a huge IQ, and he may be born from an inventor and a scientist, but he is a JERK! He looks down upon all who don't have a large intelegence. He sees them as an annoyance and nothing more than a problem that he need to remove. He also has a great liking for Psychic Type Pokémon becuase he believes that they are the only thing in the world that are of an equal standing as him._

_History: Maxie comes from a long line of intelegent people, all of which who have helped humanity in some way, but while the intelegence continued, his families will to help others ended with him. Maxie detests people who have a lower IQ, he even grew bored of his own parent becuase while their intelegence was great, Maxie saw it as lower than his own. Maxie also has this odd feeling that he must own as many Psychic Types as he can, but he usually only strives for those of a legendary classification. When Maxie learned of Solace Academy, he figured that he could go and learn anyhting that he didn't know or had put away in his mind while belittling the other students._

_**BLUE**_

_Name: Christopher Sol_

_Age: 14_

_Gender: Male_

_Hometown: Eclept City, Imperial Solace_

_Birthday: December 21st, 2026_

_Hair Color: Middle back length wavy white hair, it'll usually be tied into a ponytail._

_Eye Color: a cold and quiet silver color_

_Physical Appearance: 5'10", 150 lbs, fair and slightly tanned skin, a slight muscular build is present_

_Clothing:_

_-Day: White long sleeved dress shirt, on occasion the sleeves would be rolled up or the shirt will be opened closer to the collar, a black pair of slacks, and a black pair of dress shoes_

_-Swim: a black pair of swim trunks_

_-Winter: a white long sleeved turtle neck sweater, a black leather coat, a black pair of snow pants, a black pair of boots_

_-Night: a black silk pajama top and bottom_

_Uniform: Male 2_

_Pokémon:_

_-Bisharp: Male, Noble Nature, knows the moves: Metal Claw, Saber Edge, Focus Blast, And Dark Pulse_

_-Arcanine: Male, Brave Nature, knows the moves: Extremespeed, Flamethrower, Overheat, Mega Flare_

_-Serperior: Female, Selfish Nature, knows the moves: Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Frenzy Plant, and Nature Tap_

_-Escavalier: Male, Quiet Nature, knows the moves: Megahorn, Focus Blast, Swords Dance, and Lance Driver_

_-Polargon: Female, Cocky Nature, knows the moves: Crystal Rain, Ice Beam, Crystal Burn, and Tundra Torrent_

_-Crystolf: Female, Loving Nature, knows the moves: Ice Claw, Ice Shard, Mist Shroud, Ice Beam_

_Goal: To become the best Pokémon Trainer in the world, to be a master in all forms of being a trainer, and to protect his mother._

_Class (BLUE):_

_-Battle Mechanics_

_-Pokémon Coordination_

_-Pokémon Research_

_-Pokémon Connoisseur_

_Talents: Christopher has been considered a Jack of all Trades in some ways, but he's actually just someone that learns things VERY quickly._

_Crush: Christopher has never looked for anyone special, but he seems to have a spot for those that don't treat him like nobility or are from the main Solace (I'll just say this now, I don't really want to spoil things, but his heart seems to lean towards Kylee)_

_Family:_

_-Father: Schnider Sol_

_-Mother: Sophia Sol_

_-Little Half-Brother: Kite Sol_

_Personality: Christopher is a quiet and distant person. He's rather intelegent and has a good sense of noble actions. Christopher does what he can to maintain his position as a noble, but he doesn't look down at others from the main Solace. One thing that Christopher finds annoying is when people treat him better than he needs to be treated, but instead of acknowledging it or telling them to stop; he just ignores it and let them think what they want. Christopher is really touchy when it comes to his family, so he tries to end the subject of his family as soon as possible and by any means._

_History: Christopher comes from one of the noble families in the Imperial Solace Region, and he's expected to uphold the family's traditions to the point. The traditions have been laid on harder for Christopher considering how his father broke one. His family lays on heavily binding together noble familys, and Christopher's father broke that tradition by marrying a commoner as the elders put it, and made things worse when she bore Christopher. After Christopher had turned 6, his birth mother was removed from the family and sent down to the main region. Christopher's father was then forced to re-marry a noble. Christopher not got a chance to get to know the woman because she passed away after giving birth to his half brother Kite. Christopher was then given a choice, either he follows the families tradition's perfectly, or he gets disowned and banished. Unable to locate his birth mother, Christopher decided to follow the rules, at least until he found his mother. When Christopher learned of Solace Academy, the family elders told him that he must attend the school in order to make his position more known to commoners and to complete his studies. Christopher hates what he's being forced to do, but he does it out of hopes that he'll eventually find his birth mother._

_Name: Alicia Undine_

_Age: 13_

_Gender: Female_

_Hometown: Crystal Cove City, Imperial Solace_

_Birthday: December 31st, 2027_

_Hair Color: Middle back length wavy blonde hair, it seems to mimic the Champion Cynthia's hair style_

_Eye Color: A mysterious and odd deep blue color_

_Physical Appearance: 5'8", 125 lbs, a very attractive and well developed body, flawless skin_

_Clothing:_

_-Day: a white sundress, a white headband, a white pair of slip on flats_

_-Swim: a white Bikini_

_-Winter: a black leather coat with a white fur inner lining, a white long sleeved turtle neck sweater, a black pair of snow pants, a black pair of boots_

_-Sleep: a white silk night gown_

_Uniform: Female 2_

_Pokémon:_

_-Dewgong: Male, Calm Nature, knows the moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Aurora Beam, and Drill Peck_

_-Milotic: Female, Quiet Nature, knows the moves: Water Pulse, Hydro Pump, Crystal Casscade, and Geyser_

_-Walrein: Male, Stern Nature, knows the moves: Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, and Hail_

_-Oshawott: Male, Adventurous Nature, knows the moves: Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, and Bubble_

_-Hydragen: Male, Protective Nature, knows the moves: Water Pulse, Prideful Roar, Storm Torrent, And Hyper Beam_

_-Seiren: Female, Loving Nature, knows the moves: Sing, Harmony, Psychic, Storm_

_Goals: Alicia simply wants to be able to impress her family and follow their tight rules_

_Class (BLUE):_

_-Pokémon Coordination_

_-Pokémon Connoisseur_

_-Dance & Music_

_-Arts_

_Talents: Alicia is a marvelous swimmer, she has a great singing voice, she can play many instruments perfectly, and she is a grand dancer_

_Crush: I'll save the time of explaining her likes and just say that she LOVES Christopher. Enough said._

_Family:_

_-Mother: Kristina Undine_

_- Father: Arthur Undine_

_Personality: Alicia is a rather shy and quiet girl, but she's trying to come out more. She can be a bit hesitant when it comes to getting close to people, but she tries to be respectful and not dishonor herself or her family. Alicia also has a tendency to act a little snobish, but it's only becuase she's afraid of getting too close to the wrong people. Alicia also lives with a fear of her future, this causes her to shoot awake after a nightmare. Deep inside all her worries and lies, Alicia is actually a really sweet and kind girl whole do whatever she can to keep the people that she holds close safe._

_History: Alicia comes from a very strict family, but it's main just her family's elders. Her parents are actually very leniant and caring. They often worry about their daughter not being able to live like how a normal girl should. They were actually the ones that pushed for Alicia to attend Solace Academy, with hopes that she'll be able to open up more and to be able to make some new friends. The elders weren't all that happy with the idea, but they agreed on it anyway. But they gave Alicia a warning, if she so much as disgraces her family in anyway, then she'll be discarded as if nothing more than trash. The elders also said that upon her return, she'll go through with her arranged marrage, as well as finish her studies. Fearing the worst, Alicia does her best at the school while hoping that she may impress the elders._

_Name: Alexander Pride_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Hometown: Eclept City, Imperial Solace_

_Birthday: October 15__th__, 2024_

_Hair Color: short and combed back blonde hair_

_Eye Color: A calm and cocky blue color_

_Physical Appearance: 6', 160 lbs, a great muscular body, a thin and fit form_

_Clothes:_

_-Day: A white long sleeved dress top, a black pair of slacks, a dark brown leather belt, black dress shoes_

_-Swim: A black pair of swim trunks_

_-Winter: A black leather coat, a dark brown long sleeved turtle neck sweater, a black pair of snow pants, and a black pair of snow boots_

_-Night: A black pair of silk pajamas_

_Uniform: Male 1_

_Pokémon: (A notice, These Pokémon may have their own best moves, but they are very inexperienced and can easily be beaten by an experienced and well trained Pokémon.)_

_-Zoroark: Male, Sadistic Nature, knows the moves: Night Daze, Punishment, Giga Impact, and Hyper Beam_

_-Houndoom: Female, Loyal Nature, knows the moves: Inferno, Flamethrower, Dark Blazer, and Overheat_

_-Darkrai: Male, Quiet Nature, knows the moves: Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Dream Eater, and Night Shade_

_-Darcicolf: Male, Aggressive Nature, knows the moves: Dark Shard, Chaos Frost, Dark Pulse, and Ice Beam_

_-Oreix: Male, Destructive Nature, knows the moves: Dig, Double Edge, Stone Edge, Dark Rush_

_-Selzor: Male, Stern Nature, knows the moves: Extremespeed, Saber Strike, Flourish, Dark Flash_

_Class (BLUE):_

_-Pokémon Tracker_

_-History_

_-Pokémon Research_

_-Battle Mechanics_

_Talent: Alexander is a very athletic individual, Alexander also has as an odd way to attract most women like a magnet (if you can really call that a talent)_

_Crush: Alexander is a self proclaimed ladies man, but he only has eyes for the rich and well known_

_Family:_

_-Mother: Veronica Pride_

_-Father: Alfred Pride_

_-Little Sister: Alexia Pride_

_Personality: SNOB! This man is a complete and utter Snob! He seems himself as a self proclaimed prince, but he's nothing more than a rich spoiled brat! He also has this self proclaimed notion that he has the right to own everything! Being a snob aside, Alexander is a bit of a dick and sometimes he can be very aggressive and destructive when he doesn't get his way. Alexander can also appear to have a kind and sensitive persona, but it's probably just a ruse to get people on his side, sadistic bastard_

_History: Alexander comes from the wealthy Pride family. Their one of the several wealthy families, but they're not as well known NOBLE families of the Imperial Solace. While the rest of their family is content with their living, especially Alexis, Alexander is bitter and cold because he believes that they should be one of the nobles. He's worked diligently to try and make his family like the nobles, but something always ruins it. While Alexander does love his family, he resents them for holding him back. Alexander can be cruel, sadistic, and an all around bastard, but he isn't without mystery. He'll often be seen making calls to people and sneaking off, but sense he's such an ass, people usually just over look it._

_**That's my 9 OC's folks! From here, those who have sent in OC's can now make any final alterations to your OC's and any changes to their classes. For those who haven't, the second Saturday in October is your deadline to submit students, but I'm pretty sure that the last slots will be filled before then. And now, I will say thank you for supporting this story, and making it so great! Good luck everyone! **_


	3. AN: Final OC's!

_**Good day everyone! It's now running on Saturday the 8**__**th**__**, which is also the VERY LAST DAY, no; it's THE END of student submissions. Now only teachers may be submitted. Now for this brief message, I'll be posting the successfully accepted Students. I'll still take additions to students, but please keep it simple and brief, but above all interesting! Now for the OC's! (New ones will be marked with a '*')**_

_**RED**_

_1. Kari Damon_

_2. Phoenix Goldmarks_

_3. Daria Normandy_

_4. Jun Kirman_

_5. Meg Brite_

_6. Aaron "Aero" Glider_

_7. Damien King*_

_8. Hero Demi*_

_9. Roy Ricci*_

_**GREEN**_

_1. Hikari Sheard_

_2. Tawny Normandy_

_3. Yyui Chance (Yu-eh-I)_

_4. Rachel Lanai_

_5. Eleanor Morris_

_6. Morgan Adams_

_7. Robin Archer_

_8. Karina Halle_

_9. Colton Vansen*_

_10. Lila Hetrodine*_

_11. Maxi Hewer*_

_12. Sienna Simpson*_

_13. Raven Aves*_

_**(A/N: I can say that some of you may see a problem here, I'll keep everything as it is, but I would like it if two of my GREEN OC students repositioned their students as either a RED or a BLUE. You don't have to, but I would absolutely love it if a few submitters considered it. And the positions are first come first serve, so the first ones that comes up and suggests gets their position. So anticipate others jumping should they choose to.)**_

_**BLUE**_

_1. Brett Kuso_

_2. Robert Newport_

_3. Solara Mayfair_

_4. Yuri Ayazawa_

_5. Katsumi Ayazawa_

_6. TJ Young_

_7. Nathanial "Nat" St. James_

_8. Chris Leaf_

_9. Shay River_

_**Teachers**_

_Kyrox Fyre Morte - Battle Mechanics_

_Damon Claiborne - Pokémon Tracker_

_Mia Young - Music & Dance_

_Trent Greene - History_

_Marcellus Swiverland - PE_

_Mikan Summers - Pokémon Breeder_

_Pokémon Research: Tsukune Andrews*_

_General Knowledge: __Seishiro Hiwatari*_

_Pokémon Connoisseur:_ Samantha Drake*

_Pokémon Health: Tyler Slanders*_

_Pokémon Coordination:_

_Art & Design:_

_Pokémon Herbalist:_

_Pokémon Ranger:_

_**Employees**_

_Nick Sheard - Cook_

_Micha Lynn (My - ka) - Nurse_

_Janitor (Security Guard):_

_Grounds Keeper:_

_Chancellor:_

_**That's the finals positions people, if I'm missing anyone, let me know because I probably forgot. Anyway, congrats to those that made it! Now be patient for orientation day! I'll try and get it out soon!**_


	4. Day 0 P1of2: Orientation Day! Author's 6

_**Solace Academy! A school where nearly everyone can come here and learn something new! Today is the first day of a new school year for this school that has only been in study for 2 decades. But within these few years, the school has given way to many great trainers the world over! Now as we begin this tale of a year at Solace Academy, let's take a look at the start of one of these new or returning young soon to be masters!**_

_**(A/N: I'll do this in way of a few of my own OC's, but I'll slowly bring in more and more of your OC's! So just be patient, and look to see who ends up coming out first!)**_

_School Day 0: Orientation Day – Monday July 7th, 2040_

_(Kylee Reed)_

_(Night Fall Village – Reed Home – Kylee's Room – 6:30 AM)_

_We come to this… fairly bright and colorful room to see a little 10 year old girl who had just recently celebrated their 10th birthday. Now after becoming eligible for becoming a Pokémon Trainer, this young girl named Kylee Reed will prepare for what's ahead of her. But she won't be taking the three day travel to Hearts Town to meet with Professor Sena. No, she'll be going to the great prestigious academy that is based in the Solace region!_

_This small girl is the young Kylee Reed. She's the daughter of two researchers, Natasha and Alexander Reed. This child is a rather happy and adventurous girl, so today is a great day for her. It's a quiet morning as the distant sun begins to shine into her room and onto her face causing her to awaken._

"Uh…" Kylee yawned as she rolled awake, her wavy silver hair draping over her face. After pushing the hair back she sat up and looked out the window next to her bed, the bright light shining in over the secluded village of Solace. "What a beautiful morning…" the young trainer then pushed the window doors open and rested her arms on the window ceil to look out at the village while the sun continued to rise.

"_Hey__sis,__are__you__awake?_" an aged and youthful male voice said from the other side of Kylee's room. This voice belongs to Kylee's older brother, Nathanial Reed. He's a rather exciting individual, preferring to take life as if he were to die the next day. He never competed in League Conferences or in the Grand Festivals, but instead he'd be exploring around looking for his next death defying thrill. He's a rather tall person standing at 6'3", but he has a thin figure and form. He's still very muscular though. Right now at this moment, he was in a black tank top and a grey pair of sweat pants, his red eyes closed and his dark grey hair shaggy and messy. "_Hey__Leelee,__wake__up,__you__don__'__t__want__to__be__late__for__your__first__day._"After Nathanial knocked on the door a few times, Kylee finally took notice and shifted out of bed, but she made a bit of a slip.

_**BANG!**_

"Oww…" Kylee groaned as she sat up and rubbed her back.

"Kylee, are you okay sis?" Nathanial said as he rushed into the room after hearing the bang.

"Yeah," Kylee sighed as she pulled herself to her feet and brushed off her black and white pajamas. "Good morning brother,"

"Morning sis," Nathanial chuckled as he looked at his sister's gleaming violet eyes. "Have I ever told you how jealous I am of your violet eyes?"

"Constantly," Kylee yawned with a soft sigh. "Who else is awake?"

"You and I are the only ones awake right now kiddo," Nathanial chuckled as he rubbed his little sister's head. "I'm to help get you set up and then to drive you down to the academy grounds."

"Alright," Kylee said happily. "I'm going to get changed, so I'll see you down stairs,"

"Alright sis, your things are already parked in the car, so hurry up and get ready." Nathanial chuckled as he walked over to the doorway. "I'll have breakfast ready, so be quick."

"Okay!" Kylee said happily as she started looking around her room while her brother closed the door behind him as he left.

"She's going to have a grand time at the school." Nathanial chuckled as he continued down the hall.

For around 10 minutes, Kylee got herself changed and cleaned up before going down to the kitchen. Kylee had been in a white long sleeved turtle neck shirt, a light blue pair of pants, and a white pair of slip on shoes which were over a white pair of ankle socks. When she got there, she found her parents and her infant sister Tina waiting for her alongside her older brother.

Her parents were both in their early forties late thirties. Her mother, Natasha, was in a white sundress, her white hair left to fall over her back with several strands lying over her shoulders. Her Blue eyes were closed looking towards her daughter as she branded a happy smile. Her father, Alexander, was in a black short sleeved shirt with a white lab coat over it and a dark blue pair of jeans. His shoulder length dark grey spiky hair was tied into a Ponytail and the rest of his hair was slightly spiked out and covering part of his face. He was looking at his daughter happily. Finally, Kylee's sister Tina, who was in a small white dress and her short light grey hair was kept out of her blue eyes by a black ribbon. He hadn't noticed her sister yet, but she was sitting on her mother's lap while playing with a small stuffed Pichu.

"Good morning Kylee, are you excited about you first day of school?" Natasha asked with a happy tone as she played with her youngest daughter.

"Yup!" Kylee said with a happy and optimist tone.

"Well I'm sure that your Pokémon are happy as well," Alexander chuckled.

"Yup, Chichi and Olf have really been anticipating this day!" Kylee said maintaining her happy tone.

"I'm sure that they are," Nathanial chuckled as he placed a plate of eggs in front of Kylee as she sat at the table. "Now hurry up and finish, I'm going to get the car set."

"Okay," Kylee said as she started eating while Nathanial walked out of the back door. While Kylee continued to eat, her parents quickly exchanged a worried glance before focusing on their second child.

"Um… Kylee, can we talk for a bit before you leave?" Natasha asked with a soft voice as she noticed how Kylee had finished eating.

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?" Kylee said.

"Kylee, it's about you wanting to learn about your role as a Shrine Maiden," Alexander said with a sigh. "We know that you're determined that you'll be able to learn about being a shrine maiden at the school, but we're worried that you won't be able to find what you're looking for."

"Don't worry; I'm sure that I'll learn something!" Kylee said with an optimistic tone.

"_As__optimistic__as__ever,_" Alexander chuckled to himself. "Listen Kylee, you mother and I have done our own research on the shrine maidens, and we want you to take it, but we're also giving you a few suggestions."

"Thanks you so much!" Kylee said happily as she took a large binder from her mom. "But what are the suggestions?"

"First, go through your year of school and hope that you learn something that you'll need to know," Natasha said maintaining her smile. "Second, gain experience and travel to Imperial Solace, where there's much more information on the Shrine Maidens."

"And third, find another shrine maiden that has more experience and learn from her." Alexander said with a chuckle.

"Alright, thanks for everything mom and dad," Kylee said happily as she put the binder in her backpack and pulled the bag onto her back. "I'm going to miss all of you," As Kylee stood there she started to look down and a few tears had formed in her eyes.

"Come here hun." Natasha said softly as she set Tina in her high chair before standing up and holding her arms out. Kylee then ran forward and embraced her mother in a hug. "Don't worry hun; we'll always be here for you. So cheer up, during the first visitor time, we'll all come and visit you and your new friends at the school. Okay?"

"Okay," Kylee said as she and mother separated. As Kylee wiped away her lingering tears, a car horn was heard outside.

"It sounds like your brother's getting impatient," Alexander sighed.

"When was he ever patient?" Natasha said with a giggle.

"Good point, now before you leave, give me a kiss and be sure to have fun," Alexander said calmly.

"Alright Daddy," Kylee said as she went around the table and hugged her father before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Another car horn was heard again.

"You'd better be going, we don't want Nathanial coming in a dragging you out there," Natasha said with a sigh.

"Alright mom, you be good too Tina." Kylee said as she walked towards the back door.

"Bye bye!" Tina said in a soft voice.

When Kylee walked out of her house she came to see her brother waiting outside their families black car.

"About time you showed up," Nathanial sighed. Nathanial had changed from his pajamas and into a black short sleeved shirt, a dark blue pair of pants, and a black pair of sandals. "Now, you packed everything allowed, there's nothing that you've packed that you're not allowed to bring, or that you're forgetting?"

"I packed everything that I was allowed, there is nothing that I'm not allowed to bring," Kylee said calmly. "Dad checked everything, and I'm not forgetting anything that I can't get during a trip back."

"Good girl," Nathanial said as he got in the driver's seat. "Hurry up, school may not start for a few hours, but I want to be able to catch up with a few people before I leave."

"Alright," Kylee said as she got in the back seat just as her Flamolf Olf and her Chibirisu Chichi popped out of their Poké Balls. "Are you ready for school you two?"

_The small Pokémon known as Flamolf had a small Wolf cub like form, it's main fur was a charcoal like grey, it's eyes were a calm red color, the tail had a slight resemblance to a light fire, the underbelly was a lightened dark grey, the fur around the ears had a fire likeness, and a small red fire was around the Pokémon's ankles. Next, the Pokémon Chibirisu, had the shape of a baby squirrel, the arms and legs were single round stubs, it's body was round, the head was also round, it had small yellow cheeks, a large rounded tail, it's ears are small and round, a blue stripe was present down the tail, and the ears are a blue color._

_**(A/N: Unless designated otherwise, Pokémon speech will be translated into natural text with an Italic style)**_

"_Yup,_" Olf barked happily.

"_Yay!_" Chichi said in a hyper and excited tone.

"Alright you three, let's get going." Nathanial said as the car pulled out and started off on a road.

The young Reed is making her way towards Solace Academy, but while she and her Pokémon enjoy the ride, let's go look at a few more other of the new students.

_(Christopher Sol & Alicia Undine)_

_(Christopher Sol)_

_(Spade City – Deity Tower – Christopher's Royal Suite – 7:20 AM)_

_Within this luxurious and exquisite tower lie two of our new students, but let us focus on one of them first of all. Standing at a large window that looks out at the very dimly lit city is a young noble by the name of Christopher Sol. He was a rather tall man, standing at around 5'10", he had a very slight tan to his fair skin, and he also had a slight muscular form that was barely noticeable. He was wearing a white long sleeved dress top that had the top few buttons left open, a black pair of slacks, and a black pair of dress shoes. His long white hair was left lying over his back reaching to the center of his back, and his cold and quiet silver eyes were fixed on a small locket that held a picture of a woman, his mother._

_This woman is Christopher's mother, her name is Sophia, and she was a true beauty. Her curly black hair laying calmly down her back with a few curls over her shoulder, her peaceful and loving sapphire eyes were closed as she branded a loving smile, her skin was absolute perfection. The only thing that could be seen on her was a red dress as the same locket that was in Christopher's hands._

"Mother..." Christopher whispered as he closed the locket and gripped it tightly in his fist. "I swear that I'll find you…"

"Excuse me sir…" an aged and calm voice said.

"Yes," Christopher said as he turned to see a butler.

"The limo to take you to the academy is here, it's ready to depart whenever you are," the butler said with a calm and subtle bow.

"Thank you, tell the driver that I'll be down shortly," Christopher said with a sigh as he walked over to two maids who had a briefcase and a black coat.

"As you wish," the butler said as he walked over to a phone that was built into a wall.

"Thank you, you two," Christopher as he took the briefcase from one of the maids while the other put the coat on him.

"You're welcome master," the two maids said in unison as they gave Christopher a bow.

"I better be off now," Christopher said as he walked towards the double doors that led to his suite.

"Of course, we'll forward to the elders that you're beginning your first day at Solace Academy," the butler said calmly. "And we'll have the limo prepared to bring you back here after class,"

"No, have my things sent to the dorm, it'll be better if I stay with the school in the BLUE dorm." Christopher said with a sigh.

"As you wish, we shall prepare your things immediately." The butler said as Christopher activated the sliding doors.

"Very good, after preparing everything head back home, I'll handle myself from now until I return." Christopher said calmly.

"Are you sure sir, I could go and work for the school and attend for you," one of the maids said quickly.

"No need, from here until I return, I am not a noble, just a teenager attending a school." Christopher said as he left the room. After leaving the room, the door closed and he started down the hall towards an elevator, but as he made his way the elevator door opened and out walked a young woman. From here, we'll switch from one noble to another.

_(Alicia Undine)_

_This young beauty is another noble, but of a different family. Her name is Alicia Undine. She was standing at around 5'8", and the skin of her well developing body was just about flawless. She was in a white sundress and a white pair of slip on flats. Her blonde hair that reached the middle of her back and that ever so slightly resembles the hair style of one of the Sinnoh Region's Champion Cynthia was held back by a white hair band. As the two passed each other, both Christopher's and the girl's mysterious blue colored eyes were closed._

But when Christopher entered the elevator the girl briefly turned and looked at him. A feeling came over her as her heart began to rush. Taking a brief moment to regain her composure, Alicia walked into her suite which was opposite Christopher's.

"Welcome back Ms. Undine," two maids said as they welcomed Alicia into her room.

"Good morning," Alicia said softly as she walked towards her butler. "Are the preparations made?"

"Yes my lady, the limo will be here shortly," the butler said calmly. "Were you able to get in touch with your family?"

"No, the elders intercepted the call and cut it off." Alicia said with a soft and depressed tone.

"I'm terribly sorry my lady, once we return to the estate, we'll pass on any messages that you may have." The butler said calmly.

"Thank you; please just tell them that I'll miss them and that I'll do my best." Alicia said as the two maids gave Alicia a coat and a small hand bag.

"We shall, we'll also transfer your possessions to your dorm room." The butler said as a PA message went off telling that a limo had arrived.

"Thank you, well I best be off." Alicia said as she walked back towards the doors.

"Do enjoy your time at school, and remember your parent's plea," the butler said calmly.

"Their plea?" Alicia asked as she stopped in the doorway.

"Have fun and try and make some friends," the butler said calmly with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah… I will," Alicia said as she branded a worrisome smile while making her leave of the room.

The two nobles have also set off on the road to Solace Academy, so let's go and see of another student.

_(Jaden Sai)_

_(Hearts City – Pokémon Lab – Sai Residence – 7:40 AM)_

"GET UP JADEN!" a mature woman's voice yelled out over the whole building.

The woman had long dark blue hair that was tied into a bun with the remainder let down in a ponytail, her eyes were a calm amber color even though they had a bit of aggression in them. She was in a black night gown, a black pair of slippers, and a white lab coat. This is the Solace Region Pokémon Professor Jessica Sora, and the Sai Family's Landlady.

"GET THE HELL UP!" Jessica yelled as she banged on a wooden door.

Inside the room, a young boy named Jaden Sai was spooked awake making him practically jump out of his bed. His spiky brunette hair was messy and unkempt, his soft chocolate brown eyes lacked their energetic look, but they did have a tired if not a bit rushed.

"I'M UP!" Jaden yelled as he walked over to the door throwing it open.

"Good, you wouldn't want to late for you first day of school." Jessica said in a sweet and calm voice.

As a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head, Jaden let out a soft sigh. "Right… how long do I have?"

"30 minutes, then we leave for the academy." Jessica said branding a smile.

"Alright, I guess I had better get ready and say good bye."

"Yup, I'll have the car ready outside." Jessica said sweetly as she walked away.

Jaden's eye slightly twitched as his head dropped. "Jessica driving… now that's a true nightmare…"

For the next… 15 minutes or so, Jaden prepared for his first… well his start of his new life in school. Now before we look into another pair of students let's look into someone very close to Jaden.

_(Sai residence – Maria's Room – 8:55 AM)_

In this small room we see a young woman lying in a bed while hooked up to a life monitor. The room was bleak and quiet spare the beeping from the monitor. The woman had long curly brunette hair and soft caring brown eyes. She was in a white night gown.

"Hey mom…" Jaden said softly as he approached the bed. Jaden was in _a__black__long__sleeved__jacket__with__a__red__inner__lining,__a__red__short__sleeved__shirt,__a__dark__blue__pair__of__pants,__and__a__black__and__red__pair__of__running__shoes_. A black backpack was slung over a single arm.

"Jaden…" Jaden's mother said softly as she slowly rolled awake.

"Don't move too much… you need your rest," Jaden said as he helped keep his mother comfortable. "I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Okay… I'm so proud of you Jaden… promise me that you'll take care of yourself and be sure to make some new friends while you're at school."

"I will, just hold on and get better."

"I will, now hurry off; you don't want to be late."

"Okay, take care of yourself mom," Jaden then helped his mom get back to sleep before walking out of the house and to a green jeep.

"Ready to go?" Jessica said with a happy and optimistic tone.

"Yeah," Jaden said as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"Okay, buckle up because we're leaving now." Jessica said as she started the engine and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Right," Jaden then put on his seat belt, but he also made sure that he was as really set into his seat figuring that he was in for a REALLY rough ride.

The Jeep then sped off at a break neck speed cutting through Heart Town like nothing. "_How__in__the__world__does__a__race__car__driver,__become__a__Pokémon__Professor?_" Jaden was screaming this in his head as he and Professor Jessica Sora left the town and headed through a forest.

Now while Jaden hold on for dear life, Kylee makes her way, and Christopher and Alicia head for the school in style, let's look at the two new students who are already there.

_(Trent Scout and Keeda Sea)_

_(Solace Academy Campus – Front Courtyard – 7:00 AM)_

_We'll begin with Keeda. And we'll start by coming to her while she sits on a bench. The girl we'll know as Keeda Sea is a young woman who's the daughter of a scientist and a Nurses Aid. She has shoulder length straight shiny dark grey hair, blue eyes with a soft, timid and distant look, she was only around 5', and she had pale skin and a petite figure. She was in a white long sleeved top, a dark blue pair of leggings, a black skirt that covers to just above her knees, a white pair of slip on shoes, and a black pair of frameless glasses. Keeda was sitting alone on the quiet campus with a bored and lonely look, but that'll change when someone new comes into the campus._

_This new person is Trent Scout, he had short flat spiky black hair, a touch of a Forrest green color can be seen around the roots and the tips, his eyes had an intelligent and calm green color, he was standing at 5'5", he had a pale skin tone, and a thin physical figure, he was in a dark green short sleeved shirt, a black long sleeved under shirt, a dark blue pair of pants, a black and green pair of shoes, and a black framed pair of glasses._

"I made it!" Trent said with a happy yet tired voice as he looked around the campus before focusing on Keeda and noticed how she was the ONLY kid other person around. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Huh… oh… I'm Keeda." Keeda said softly as she looked towards Trent.

"Nice to meet you Keeda, I'm Trent," Trent said as he sat down next to Keeda much to her hidden dislike. "So, what class are you apart of?"

"Oh… I think that I was entered into the Green Class… at least that's what the letter said." Keeda said with a soft and a shy tone.

"Same here, I guess that means that we're class mates… in a way," Trent said with a happy tone.

"Yeah…" Keeda said maintaining her shy tone.

"So where are you from?" Trent asked as he looked at the large building that was built more like a castle then the originally figured college building.

"Oh… I'm from Ore Town… how about you?" Keeda asked as he shy tone slowly began to fade.

"Ore Town… the only location in all of Solace that actually has records of every known mineral found on this world." Trent said as he briefly closed his eyes. "Oh, and I'm from Forest Town."

"Forest Town, a small town located in the middle of a thick forest that's right next to Heaven Mountain. The town is well known for its usage of plants and it's co-existence with Grass and Bug type Pokémon. Entrance to the town has been seen as a bit of a challenge for those who try and enter off the path, it is also recommended that those who enter have a good idea of where they need to be going, for it is easy to get lost in the forest." Keeda said calmly as she looked towards Trent with a smile.

"Not bad," Trent said with a chuckle. "That's a perfect excerpt from a Solace Guidebook."

"Thanks, I read a lot when I was little." Keeda said calmly.

"So did I, while most were on plants, I did do a lot of information gathering in other areas such as the locations of Solace." Trent said as he looked around the campus and started noticing people coming onto the grounds. "Looks like people are beginning to show up."

"Oh, yeah, it's getting close to 7:30 so it's to be expected." Keeda said as she glanced at her watch.

"Right, so I guess we should start getting ready for the orientation." Trent said as he stood up.

"Yeah," Keeda said as she stood up and grabbed her two bags.

As time moved on the whole courtyard became filled with many new faces.

_**(A/N: a good portion of these students are your OC's, but do to this going to need to be a multiple part day, I'll slowly reveal everyone over the course of the days and the parts.)**_

A few of these people were the previous students that we documented previously. But now, with the students gathered, how will today transpire?

_**ALRIGHT! I'm calling it here for now, because this update is WAY overdue. And I have also overcome my Writer's Block, so the update pace for this story may be a bit slow. But I will do my best to keep this story updated. Now to show the presently accepted OC's!**_

_**RED**_

_1. Kari Damon_

_2. Phoenix Goldmarks_

_3. Daria Normandy_

_4. Jun Kirman_

_5. Meg Brite_

_6. Aaron "Aero" Glider_

_7. Damien King_

_8. Hero Demi_

_9. Roy Ricci_

_10. Maria Clark*_

_**GREEN**_

_1. Hikari Sheard_

_2. Tawny Normandy_

_3. Yyui Chance (Yu-eh-I)_

_4. Rachel Lanai_

_5. Eleanor Morris_

_6. Morgan Adams_

_7. Robin Archer_

_8. Karina Halle_

_9. Colton Vansen_

_10. Lila Hetrodine_

_11. Maxi Hewer_

_12. Sienna Simpson_

_13. Conan Roberts*_

_14. Raven Aves*_

_**BLUE**_

_1. Brett Kuso_

_2. Robert Newport_

_3. Solara Mayfair_

_4. Yuri Ayazawa_

_5. Katsumi Ayazawa_

_6. TJ Young_

_7. Nathanial "Nat" St. James_

_8. Chris Leaf_

_9. Shay River_

_**Teachers**_

_Kyrox Fyre Morte - Battle Mechanics_

_Damon Claiborne - Pokémon Tracker_

_Mia Young - Music & Dance_

_Trent Greene - History_

_Marcellus Swiverland - PE_

_Mikan Summers - Pokémon Breeder_

_Pokémon Research: Tsukune Andrews_

_General Knowledge: Seishiro Hiwatari_

_Pokémon Connoisseur: Samantha Drake_

_Pokémon Health: Tyler Slanders_

_Pokémon Coordination: Lorraine Venin*_

_Art & Design:_

_Carlotta D'Arco*_

_Ethan Mars Jayden*_

_Pokémon Herbalist:_

_Xenon Zelkova*_

_Nina Rhoser*_

_Pokémon Ranger: Karin ?_

_**Employees**_

_Nick Sheard - Cook_

_Micha Lynn (My - ka) - Nurse_

_Janitor (Security Guard): Muntag Schwaltz_

_Grounds Keeper: Ralf Berg*_

_Chancellor:_

_Charles Jack Augustine*_

_Gregory Smith*_

_**Alright, the newly accepted students and teachers are marked with a '*', the empty areas are what's left over. You can also see that the Green area is a tad over crowded, and I know that two of you came to me saying that I could reposition them. If they'll come forward and refresh my memory then they'll be put into the Blue class, and if one more student can be brought up to be placed in the Red class that'll make everything an even 11 all! Wouldn't that be great? Anyway, I hope that you like the little start ups for the 6 protagonist from my team. The last three may be in the next chapter along with several of YOUR OC's! Stay tuned and please be patient!**_

_**A/N: As you can see, I've added the Janitor and the Ranger Teacher, but I'll still take one more Ranger Teacher and Janitor for my own reasons, so don't bother asking why!**_


End file.
